


The Dragons' Child

by ChromeWriter54



Series: Another's future child [2]
Category: Fire Emblem
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeWriter54/pseuds/ChromeWriter54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*IF YOU HAVE NOT READ 'ANOTHERS FUTURE CHILD' IT IS RECOMENDED YOU DO THAT*Niko has found himself a job as a retainer for Elise while the rest are serving for the other royals. And while in a mission one of the soldiers starts a war on the other country. Mysteries are revealed. Relationships have been made. Secrets Exposed. Which side will win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wars Beginning

"Lilith....." Anankos gasped. "Help my son... Your brother.... Corrin," Anankos gasped as he died. "N-Nooo!" Lilith screamed. "Corrin is in Nohr," Lilith said. "You four are coming with me. I'll get you a job as retainers to the royal family," She added. I have been working for Princess Elise for a good 16 years. My new name was Noko instead of Niko. Not much Of a change. I've become good friends with Lilith. One day she approached me and asked "Niko- I mean Noko, you were the boy that fell down the bridge to the other world weren't you?" "Yes I was," I answered. "I knew you looked familiar," She said. One of the reasons I liked the new identity is that I stopped aging until I've been working for Elise for 20 years. While I was running down the castle halls to help Elise I heard crying. I stopped in my tracks to see who it was. Felicia. Typical. "What happened this time?" I asked her. "I-I was serving tea to lord Corrin, b-but I tripped and spilt it on his private parts," she said with a sad tone. This was a situation where I couldn't help but smile. Felicia noticed. "It's not funny!" She sobbed. "I have to admit, it's a little funny," I replied. I picked her up wedding-style and put her on her feet. With a deep blush on her face she said "Thank you Noko." Then I walked into the kitchen and grabbed Elises' tea, and walked to her room. "Lady Elise! Your tea is- HUH?!" I walked in on her and Lady Camilla getting dressed. "EEEEEK!!!" Elise screamed. "LEAVE OR I WILL HAVE YOU EXECUTED!!" Camilla screamed. I left the tea on the night stand and ran off. I ran to the bath at the wrong time.  Princess Kamui was in the bath. "Aw Crap, why does this happen to me," I said to myself. "Hello, Noko," Kamui said. Kamui was a lot like Corrin except a lot more sheltered, so she didn't know what it meant when a male walks in on you bathing. Of course I ran off. I ran into Laslow (who is my father, but Anankos said it was best not to call him that). "Hello, Noko," He said. "Hello, Laslow," I replied. "Remember, It's not a good idea to flirt with women in this world," I added. "Why?" He asked. "Because you're already married," I told him flatly, before I walked off. I saw Lilith walking by the window. I walked up to her and asked her "Hey Lilith, are you ever going to tell Corrin that your his si-" She cut me off by saying "Noko...Corrin can never know about me...or Father," She said. "Hey Noko, you've been assigned to help Corrin with his mission," Jakob told me when he found me. "Corrin? I'm Elises' retainer," I protested. "That's what I said but Lord Garon doesn't care at all," Jakob said. "And I think it's probably the better idea," He added. I walked to the throne room. "Here I am, Lord Garon," I said. "Noko, I need you to accompany Prince Corrin with his mission," He said. The walk to the mountains was rigorous. When we reached the bottomless pit, Gunter asked me "Noko, how much experience do you have in battle?" "I've been fighting since I was three," I answered. "Hey! You're in Hoshido territory!" A Soldier yelled at us. "Oh no, we should report to Father about this," Prince Corrin said. "FORGET THAT!!! ATTAAAACK!!!!" Hans yelled. "Crap!" I yelled, while rushing to restrain Hans. He smacked me with his axe and killed a Hoshidan. I unsheathed Skofnung and Prince Corring unsheathed Ganglari. Corrin shot me a surprised look. "That blade..." He said. "I'm sorry milord, but this isn't the time. I think this man just started a war."


	2. Hoshido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin gets taken to Hoshido. (Noko's POV)

I ran up to a soldier and stabed him in the chest. Blood trickled down the blade and onto the ground. I pulled the blade out and he fell to the ground with a thud. I ran on to the next and hit him with the flat part of my blade, shattering his rib cage and instantly killing him.  _It's been so long since the last time I've been in battle!_ We eventually seized the throne. We were on the bridge going to castle Krakenburg when Hans appeared in front of us and said "You ain't goin' nowhere." He dashed at Gunter and hit hard and pushed him down the bridge. "GUNTER!!! NOOOO!!!!" Prince Corrin said. I grabbed Felicia and took her out of the way of Corrins wrath. He grew the face of a dragon and his arm extended to the point where it looked like a lance. He stabbed Hans almost killing him. With the last of his strength Hans pushed Corrin of the bridge. "No!!!" Me and another voice said simultaneously. I jumped down to save him, until I realized it wasn't possible. Some part of my instincts took over and I transformed. I had a neon green fins, scales, eyes and an odd star shaped mark. The rest of my skin was pitch black. I flew up to the bridge and transformed back. I saw another creature that looked a lot like the form I was just in. "Lord Corrin, are you alright?" That voice was Lilith's! "Lilith?" I asked. "Huh? Noko? Weren't you just in Astral Form?" She asked back. "I guess," I replied. "How did you transform back that shouldn't be possible?!" She yelled. She dropped Corrin on the ground and floated down to me. "We shouldn't be able to transform back to human form once we enter this one," She explained. "All I did was just think about transforming back. I've had concentration training back at Castle Apotheosis," I said. "Could you teach me when we have time?" She asked. "Sure," I said.

*Corrin's POV* 

The last thing I remembered was Lilith rescuing me and Noko turning into the same thing. "You're finally awake," I heard a voice say. I looked and remembered who she was. "Get up. We have to leave," Rinkah said. So we got up and walked. We ended up meeting the ninja, Kaze. And with Kaze we encountered Facless, creatures who have been created by Norhian mages. I met my sisters by blood, Sakura and Hinoka. Before today I had no clue that Father was actually the man that killed my real father and kidnapped me. When I thought this I heard a voice saying 'the truth hasn't been revealed'. Hoshido was a beatiful place. I met my mother Queen Mikoto. The welcoming ceremony was great until...


	3. Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death of Mikoto. (Noko's / Corrin's POV)

*Noko*

After Lilith went of to find Corrin, Felicia and I did the same. "Noko, I think I know where he is," Felicia said. "Okay?" I asked. "He could be in Hoshido," She said. I transformed to the Astral Dragon I was earlier. I flew as fast as I could until I saw a bright light down on the ground. I dropped down to it and walked in it. As soon as soon as I touched it it disappeared. After long enough we were in Hoshido. Now we just had to find Lord Corrin.

*Corrin*

"Everyone! Welcome our lost Prince, Corrin!" Mother announced. There was cheering for a short moment, and then all of a sudden my Ganglari sword started to vibrate. Then it emited  a purple glow. It then flew out of its sheath and into the hand of a man in a black robe. He ran the sword into the ground where it exploded. Sharp pieces of the sword flew everywhere. A few shards flew at me. Mother rushed in front of me and she was his instead of me. Blood driped from her mouth. "A-Are you okay?" She coughed. She died in my arms. Then something happened.

*Noko*

"Noko, What is that?!" Felicia pointed at a blue light with a man inside. I flew down and reverted to my human form. I noticed the man in the light was Corrin. Another man in a red clad samurai amour walked up to another man in a black robe. "You killed her!!!" He yelled as he sliced his electrical sword at him. When I turned to Corrin I saw a huge dragon in his place. "RAWER!!!!!!!" I roared. A young blue haired girl walked up to him and started to sing.  _You Are The Oceans Gray Waves..._ The girl had a beautiful voice that calmed down Corrin a tiny bit. She started to walk towards him while she sang. That wasn't a good idea cause Corrin went on a rampage. He destroyed some of the houses and buildings. And even a statue. Then he wrapped his hand like class around the girls neck. "Azura!" The royals yelled. She was breathing really hard. "Y-You can kill me if you want... But do it as yourself," She gasped. I guess something just clicked in his head and a huge water like light covered him and then he transformed back into the Prince Corrin we all know. I ran up to him and asked him "Milord! Are you okay!" "Yeah, I just have a headache," He told me. "Corrin who are these two?" The red clad lobster asked. "They one over there is my retainer, Felicia," Felicia gave a weak smile and waved. "And this one is my little sister Elise's retainer, Noko," Corrin added. "Noko, Felicia, these are my Hoshidan siblings Ryouma, Takumi, Hinoka, and Sakura." "What? You haven't even been here a full day and you've already got new siblings?" I asked. "Um, excuse me Noko, but where's Lilith?" Felicia asked. I looked up looking for Lilith but didn't see her. "I dunno," I said. I transformed and flew around for a while until I saw an army of Norhians. I flew back to Corrin and yelled "Milord there is a whole army headed our way!" Suddenly I saw a something glowing in the statue that Corrin destroyed. The object flew into Corrin's hand. It was a blade that looked a lot like Skofnung except the whole thing was gold and Skofnung had a blue blade and black hilt. "Yato!" Ryouma yelled "Yato is a legendary blade that chooses its master!" He continued. "A-hem! We have a bigger problem!" Takumi butted in.


	4. The Choice of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The decision that decides everyone's fate. (Corrin's POV)

"What?!" I yelled when Noko told me that Norhians are coming. "We need to attack. We already know that they aren't going to be happy to lose their precious Corrin," Takumi suggested. "NO!" Noko yelled. "I will not take part in an attack against my liege!" Noko yelled. "We need you!" Sakura yelled. Noko transformed and said "I know I said I would be with you every step of the way, but I will not attack Elise," Noko said with an angered tone. Then he flew off. We charged off to battle Nohr without our tank. Felicia walked up to me "I know we'll see him when we attack. Just remember, I am with the whole time." I gave her a weak smile. When we met Nohr in the field Noko was there right by Elise. Xander walked up to me "Brother, come back to us." "No! Corrin stay here with your siblings," Ryouma yelled. "Brother! Come back with us!" Elise yelled. "B-Brother...!" Sakura  yelled. "We both know what happens next," Noko said. Azura walked up to me "I'm with you no matter what you choose," She said. Thoughts ran through my head as- "I'm sorry Milady, but I promised Corrin I'd be with him. I promise I will have no harm come to you," Noko said as he walked over. "Neither," I said. "What?" Xander asked. "Neither, I choose neither," I said again. Noko looked at me with a look of shock. "What?!" He shouted. "Damn this was a mistake! Milady I am just a spectator for now, remember no harm shall come to you," He said. "What? Noko I can take care of myself!" Elise said. "That's what he said before he was killed," Noko said. Noko transformed and was about to fly off. "Wait. Noko take me too," Elise said. Noko picked her up with some sort of telekinesis. And a light flashed and they were gone. When they left we had already escaped from the battle. "Milord you started a war that you know you can't win," Felicia said. "Yes, It's not a good idea to turn two kingdoms against you," Azura agreed. "Azura, do you know where we could go where we won't be found?" I asked. "Yes," She said. And we were off.


	5. Astral Plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith introduces Noko, Elise, and Corrin to the Astral Plane. (Noko's POV)

"Where are we?" I heard Elise say. I was practically blinded by the light. I think I was in human form.  "Welcome," I heard a voice that sounded like Lilith say. My vision focused. "Lilith?" I asked. Thanks to that book you gave me I learned to turn back to a human!" Lilith said excitedly. She was in human form. "Um, where are we?" Elise asked impatiently. "You are in the Astral Plane," Lilith said. The Astral Plane was huge. It was really just a bunch of grass and empty space. "Oh, I brought some friends!" Lilith said. I looked and I saw Corrin, Azura, and Felicia on the ground. "Lilith?" Elise asked. "Yes?" She replied. "Do you have a crush on Corrin?" Elise asked. Lilith blushed.  _You can tell her if you really want to._ This was weird I was hearing Lilith's voice in my head. I looked at Lilith and she nodded her head. "Elise, I'm going to tell you this but you have to promise you won't tell," I said. "I promise!" Elise said. "Well, Lilith having a crush on Corrin wouldn't be right because-" Lilith cut me off. "Because Noko and I are dating!" I guess my face was really red because Elise laughed. I remembered that Lilith told me that two Astral Dragons can communicate through our minds.  _Really? Why'd you cut me off? And out of all the lies you could have said it had to be that?_ I was still really embarrassed.  _If you told Elise then she would tell Corrin! And I don't want my little brother being judged because he's the son of Anankos!_ It sorta made sense. To Elise I'm pretty sure this conversation just looked like us staring into each others eyes. Elise finally said "Ooooooh! O never thought this was who you'd end up with, Noko! I always thought it would be Felicia. Me and Corrin had a bet on who it would be and he voted Lilith and I voted Felicia. Dang now I have to pay him twenty gold!" Elise went on about this for a while until the other three woke up. Corrin sat up and looked at us. "What's going on?" He asked sleepily. "Noko is Lilith's boyfriend!" Elise shouted. "What?" Corrin and Felicia asked. "I'm happy for you Lilith, getting yourself a lover that quick," Azura said. "How long have you two known each other?" Azura asked. "Sixteen years," Lilith said. "And it took that long?!" Felicia asked. "Wait till I tell Flora!" Felicia added. Corrin walked put to Elise. He attached his hand out to her and said "Well, I win. Twenty gold please." Elise handed him the twenty gold. After a while at the Astral Plane we set up houses for ourselves. Once that was done we got back to business. We arrived at the bridge after a while. I jumped without giving it a thought. So did Lilith and Azura. "I guess we're the only sane ones," Felicia told Corrin. Corrin then held on to Felicia and jumped off with her. I blacked out during the fall (again). When I woke up it was the magical kingdom of Valla. Azura looked at me with shock. "Y-You jumped off. Like you knew," She said. "Yeah, I've been here in Valla before," I told her. Azura accepted the little information I gave her. "Welcome back Princess Lilith," I told Lilith. A light blush appeared on her face. "Princess Lilith?" Corrin asked. "Wow, you two must be serious," He said. "It's not a nickname. It's my title here in Valla," Lilith told him. "That's all you need to know Corri- Wait a minute WHERES ELISE?!" I shouted. "I left her in the Astral Plane," Lilith said. I let out a sigh of relief. "Now let's get going!" I said. I started walking. "Do even know where we're going?" Azura pointed out. I felt a sharp pain on my back. I looked back and saw like fifty Vallites. "What the-?! How are five of us supposed to fight all these guys!?" Corrin yelled. He pulled out Yato and I pulled out Skofnung. "Maybe I can be of some assistance," I heard a familiar voice say. I turned and I was suprised at what I saw.


	6. Devastation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gunter is alive and dicovred. (Noko / Corrin / Laslow POV)

*Noko*  
"Gunter!" I yelled. He dashed at a Vallite and brutally killed him with a lance. Corrin ran to another and sliced him into two with Yato. Felicia threw a dagger with expert marksmanship, and struck an Onmyoji square in the head. Lilith transformed into an Astral Dragon and the fire that she spat burned from a mile away. Azura seemed better with a najinata than we all thought. When we were done with the massacre blood was everywhere ours and theirs. "We all know how Gunter lived, so there's no need to ask," I said. Azura had the idea of going to Izuma to get Izana to talk to the gods for us.

*Laslow*

"Wake up, Laslow!" It was really early and Peri was trying to wake me. I got out of bed. "What is it you want?" I asked Peri. "I found something really cool!" Now I was curious. Peri led me to this 'Really cool thing' we walked real deep into the woods until we saw a light that I recognized instantly. "It's a portal to the deep realms," I told Peri. I went back to get Odin and Selena. When I got them we went into the portal. This deep realm was rather odd. There we're mercenaries surrounding five people. Four male soldiers and a blonde girl. The girl seemed to be struggling to fight the mercenaries. One of the soldiers was almost dead. Odin fought off as many as he could. Selena did the same. And I went to talk to that girl. I made it to her and asked "Hello? Miss? Might I ask your name?" "My names Soleil," She replied. "What a coincidence! My youngest daughter's name is Soleil," I said. "You have a daughter?" Peri asked. "Why yes, I also have a son and a wife," I explained. "What's your wives name?" She asked. "Her names Morgan. And my oldest son is Niko," I said. "Huh? My mothers name is Morgan and my twin brothers name is Niko. I hardly knew my Dad," Soleil said. "Peri, could you give us some privacy?" I asked. Peri nodded and ran off to go kill some mercs. "My name is Inigo. What is your fathers' name?" I asked Soleil. "I-Inigo," She said. Then she gave me a huge hug. "Father..." She was on the brink on sobbing. "Wait a minute. What are you doing here? I thought you were with your mother," I asked. "She was killed by brigands during an attack," No Soleil was crying. I too was on the brink of tears. "Oh Morgan..." I put my face in my hands and began to cry. My wife was killed and I wasn't there to protect her. Niko was very close to her. I also saw a boy fighting he had black hair and fought with a gold sword that looked like Skofnung. Soleil saw that I noticed and said "That's my brother Niko. He's been very quiet since Mother was killed. When she was killed Grampa Robin brought us here." "Well, I won't leave you. Not this time. Your mother will always be with us," I told Soleil. We all quickly defeated the enemy. I told Odin and Selena the news and they were devastated. "N-No! It's not true! Morgan can't be dead!" Odin yelled as a response to his sisters death. Tears flooded his eyes. When Soleil said that she, her brother, and Robin were the only survivors of a massacre that Chrom, who had become an evil dictator ordered. "Mother....Morgan.... They're all dead!!" Odin yelled. "No... Mother...Father...All my friends, they're all dead!" Selena and Odin couldn't even maintain their normally cool character. Noko was close to everyone. He would be most devastated. *Corrin* We quickly made it to Izuma. We entered the castle and we were welcomed by "Hi! My name's Izana! Now what do you need?" We were all pretty much dumbfounded. "Um, we need you to talk to the gods for us," Noko said. "Psh! That's easy! I decended from the gods you know!" Izana said. Noko raised an eyebrow "I've decended from gods too and I've never spoke to them." "Ha I know that you've decended from Naga and Grima and so has Lilith!" Izana said. "Now let's get started!"


	7. Devastation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gunter is alive and dicovred. (Noko / Laslow POV)

*Noko*  
"Gunter!" I yelled. He dashed at a Vallite and brutally killed him with a lance. Corrin ran to another and sliced him into two with Yato. Felicia threw a dagger with expert marksmanship, and struck an Onmyoji square in the head. Lilith transformed into an Astral Dragon and the fire that she spat burned from a mile away. Azura seemed better with a najinata than we all thought. When we were done with the massacre blood was everywhere ours and theirs. "We all know how Gunter lived, so there's no need to ask," I said. Azura had the idea of going to Izuma to get Izana to talk to the gods for us.

*Laslow*

"Wake up, Laslow!" It was really early and Peri was trying to wake me. I got out of bed. "What is it you want?" I asked Peri. "I found something really cool!" Now I was curious. Peri led me to this 'Really cool thing' we walked real deep into the woods until we saw a light that I recognized instantly. "It's a portal to the deep realms," I told Peri. I went back to get Odin and Selena. When I got them we went into the portal. This deep realm was rather odd. There we're mercenaries surrounding five people. Four male soldiers and a blonde girl. The girl seemed to be struggling to fight the mercenaries. One of the soldiers was almost dead. Odin fought off as many as he could. Selena did the same. And I went to talk to that girl. I made it to her and asked "Hello? Miss? Might I ask your name?" "My names Soleil," She replied. "What a coincidence! My youngest daughter's name is Soleil," I said. "You have a daughter?" Peri asked. "Why yes, I also have a son and a wife," I explained. "What's your wives name?" She asked. "Her names Morgan. And my oldest son is Niko," I said. "Huh? My mothers name is Morgan and my twin brothers name is Niko. I hardly knew my Dad," Soleil said. "Peri, could you give us some privacy?" I asked. Peri nodded and ran off to go kill some mercs. "My name is Inigo. What is your fathers' name?" I asked Soleil. "I-Inigo," She said. Then she gave me a huge hug. "Father..." She was on the brink on sobbing. "Wait a minute. What are you doing here? I thought you were with your mother," I asked. "She was killed by brigands during an attack," No Soleil was crying. I too was on the brink of tears. "Oh Morgan..." I put my face in my hands and began to cry. My wife was killed and I wasn't there to protect her. Niko was very close to her. I also saw a boy fighting he had black hair and fought with a gold sword that looked like Skofnung. Soleil saw that I noticed and said "That's Niko. He's a very quiet guy." We quickly defeated the enemy and Soleil continued talking. "Here's the story, Chrom started to abuse his power and became a dictator. Grampa Robin tried to stop him, but this angered Chrom an he ordered the Shepherds dead. The only ones that lived were me, Niko, and Grampa Robin, but he disappeared." "No...Mother is dead. Morgan is dead. The rest of my friends and family are dead," Tears streamed down Odins' face. His fists clenched. Selena dropped on her knees and sobbed. "We will return to Ylisse and kill Chrom." "We have a mission to complete first," I told Selena.


	8. BONUS: NOT MANDATORY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Robin's POV)

I'm a wanted fugitive. My wive's dead. My daughter's dead. My son's missing. My best friend is a psycopathic dictator. Chrom has even put up a reward for my head! Only one person could help me... Anankos! Good thing I stole the Fire Emblem! I can bring him back from the dead. I put the Fire Emblem down on the pedestal. I put my hand on it and the whole Emblem glowed. "Bring Back Anankos! Son of Naga and Grima!"  I yelled. Then a figure appeared and said "It's good to be back!" The figure finally showed its form. A blue haired man with a white robe and a hood covering his face. "Anankos, I need your help," I said. "And why should I help you?" He asked. I've been a vessel for your father and he still lives in me," I said. "What's your proof?" I showed my wrist. "I suppose...But I have a condition. You have to help me find a man named Niko," He asked. I agreed and told him Niko was my grand son. Then he took me to his world.


	9. Izuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is mistaken for invaders of Izuma. (Noko's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm twisting the events in a confusing way, but hey humor me. It's FanFic.

"Well, here we are," Azura told the group. I felt it was a bad idea to carry weapons in a kingdom where violence is rare. "Hey!" A soldier yelled as he ran to us. Several more ran up to us. "We don't tolerate violence here in Izuma!" One yelled. About twenty more ran up to us.  _They sure do have a lot of soldiers for a peaceful kingdom._ "I'm sorry if you misunderstand, but we only wish to speak with ArchDuke Izana," Corrin reasoned. The soldier gave a smug grin "If you just wanted to speak then why did you bring weapons?!" "Just in case something like this happens!" Out of frustration Corrin pulled out Yato. "No! Corrin we could settle this another way!" Elise yelled. "Elise?" I asked. "Did that really sound like Elise?" Lilith asked.  _Why the hell did she do that? All it did was give me a heart attack!_ Lilith shot me a look. _You of all people should know I can hear you!_ Everyone, even the enemies were just staring at us. I'm pretty sure to them me and Lilith mind talking just looks like us staring into each others eyes. "I didn't know you had a pair of lovers with you," A soldier chuckled. "Yeah! Apparently they've been dating for a while! I know that they've both been working for the royals for sixteen years!" Felicia said.  _Damn it, Lilith._ "Y'know, I'd rather be killing these guys than talking to them about my relationships," I said bluntly. One more soldier walk up to us she had blonde hair, one of those jackets that mercenaries have. And a mark of Naga on her eye. "Soleil?" I ask. "How do you know my name?" She asked, obviously suprised. "Because, your my sister," I said. "Yeah, right. Attack!" She yelled as she charged at us. I seemed to be her main target. She swung her blade at me. I parried her blade and she said "You can't be my brother. He died years ago." I then swung my blade and the blunt edge smacked her in the ribs. She winced at the pain. "I guess I was sent to Castle Apotheosis, and you were sent to Izuma," I said. I took of my glove to show her the Mark of Naga that I requested to keep. "What!?" She then swung and missed. "How?!" She seemed angry now. Every time she swung she missed. I then let my guard down and Soleil smacked me in the head with the butt of the blade. I instantly blacked out. When I woke up I was in the Astral Realm in the infirmary. 

 


	10. Soleil

As Laslow walked off I noticed something was off about his figure. He was fading. When his figure completely faded Lilith said that he was an illusion. As I walked back to my room a little brown haired girl approached me. "H-Hi. My names Mozu, and I'm new here," She said. I reached out my hand to shake hers and said "Nice to meet you Mozu. I'm Noko." We shook hands and she smiled. She then walked off to meet someone else. When I walked into my room I saw someone going through my stuff. I could only see the persons back, so I didn't know who it was. I reached for Skofnung, but it wasn't by my side. I snuck toward the person and recognized the figure. "Soleil?" I asked. "The person turned and I saw that it was Soleil for sure. Her hair was messy like she just woken up and she was wearing my old shirt that I used in Ylisse. Her pants were...not on her. She seemed to be wearing just simple panties and an old oversized shirt. "What are you doing half naked in my room?" I asked. "Well, when I knocked you out I recognized Skofnung and realized that I had knocked out my older twin brother, who I hardly knew," She explained. "I also don't approve of that girl you've been going out with," She added. I was dumbfounded by how the rumor of me and Lilith dating had spread and become true. "Soleil, how did you grow up?" I asked. "Well I grew up on the streets after my parents died, and I trained under an man named Kris, who happens to look a lot like you in several different ways," She finished. "Okay. You grew up almost completely uneducated and you sleep in nothing but a shirt and panties in a group that could be filled with perverts," I said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've noticed the Soleil that is related to Noko isn't the same kind of person that she is in the FE Fares game. Also, sorry that it took so long for an update as crappy as this one. Sorry!


	11. Frozen Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noko is forced to fight the girl he has a crush on since he started working as a retainer. (Noko's POV)

I told Soleil to call me Noko and how I saw an illusion of our Father from the past saying that even our family from the past is dead. Soleil never met  _anyone_ from the army so she didn't really care. "I'm sorry," Soleil said anyway. I gave her a nod. "Now put on some clothes. I'm gonna teach you how to fight like a Ylissean," I told her. "I-I'd like to learn too," I turned and saw Lilith. "I want to help. We didn't even notice how that sorcerer was pretending to be Zola! I know that you knew he was there! I want you to teach me!" Lilith seemed desperate and determined for this so I let her. While we're walking I asked Lilith where everyone was. "Well, the archduke died as a price for his talk with the gods. They needed the messege decoded, so they went to see the Rainbow Sage. Only Elise and I are here," Lilith explained. As we passed a tent I heard a light snoring.  _Weird, the Lilith and Elise were supposed to be the only ones here..._ I took a peek inside the tent and saw Sakura sleeping with a little doll cluched in her arms. "What is Sakura doing here?" I whispered to Lilith to avoid waking Sakura. "We picked her up after almost killing Yukimura," Lilith said. "Then she can come with us," I said. "Where?" Lilith asked. "Corrin needs us," I said. "How do you know?" Lilith asked. "My Astral Powers are a lot stronger than yours," I answered. I took us to the boat that Corrin and the others were on. "I'm here,Corrin," I told my old friend. I looked down "What the hell!? The damned sea is frozen!" I exclaimed. "Yeah. Flora froze it," Corrin told me. I looked at the boat on the end and saw Flora, Camilla, Selena, and Beruka. Selena noticed me and looked in shock. "Selena? Is something wrong?" Camilla asked. "N-Nothing," Selena replied. While we stood on Corrin's boat a Nohrian soldier attacked me. He used a dagger to strike me in the chest. I retaliated with my old Thoron tome to kill him. Everyone looked at me in suprise. "Noko...Where did you get a tome like that?" Corrin asked in amazement. I didn't answer. I've had a small crush on Flora for a lob time and now I have to kill her. Every once in a while the sea would turn back into water and ice. Some soldiers managed to get on the boat. I looked and saw a lancer sneeking up on Subaki. "Subaki! Behind you!" I screamed. He turned and attempted to dodge the attack. The lancer was a lot quicker and skewered Subaki. Blood fell onto the ground whith pieces of Subaki's spine on the ground. A swordsman then rushed to finish the job. He cut off Subaki's head and blood and gore flew everywhere. "No!!!" Sakura screamed. Tears formed in her eyes. I ran to both soldiers out of pure rage and stopped in front of them for effect. The flinched. I swung Skofnung and both fell on the boat lifeless. I made my way to Camilla and Flora with Corrin. "I've got Camilla," Corrin said beside me. He pulled out Yato and stopped in front of Camilla. "I'm sorry, Sister," He said. I kept running to help Corrin but I was stopped by Flora's dagger. I turned and Flora was standing with a look that implied that she will kill me. I didn't want to harm my close friend so I tried to reason with her. "Flora-" She stopped me. "I know what your going to say. I'm sorry, but I am still loyal to Nohr," She said. I've always known battle wasn't Flora's best skill. I know her weaknesses and strengths. I ran at her and pulled a scroll from my robe. I said the incantation and a bolt of lightning hit Flora. She was hurt, but not enough. She pulled herself up and threw another dagger at me. Dodging was my biggest mistake. She seemed to know which way I would turn to dodge and threw in that direction. The dagger went through my arm. "Argh!!!" I screamed. Blood spewed out of my arm and mouth. My vision blurred and my consciousness faded. With the last of my strength I threw a  fire time at Flora's head knocking her out. I don't know what happened after that. I woke up bandaged in the middle of the night at the infermery. I saw another cot next to mine. Lilith's?! I walked toward it and noticed the bruises and scars all over her. I decided to go for a walk out. I was by the garden when I saw Selena walking up to me. "Noko-" I stopped her. "Call me Niko. It's just us Aunt Severa," I said. "Okay, Niko, what are you doing here?" She said. "I needed to think," I told her. "How long was I out this time?" I asked. "Just a few days," Aunt Severa told me. "Crap."


	12. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noko meets a man who claims to be Silas. (Noko's POV)

"Excuse, me! Sir! Do you know the "Rainbow Sage"?" Effie called out to an old man. "Why, yes. He lives up on that mountain. Only the strongest have ever met him," The old man said. We were walking to the mountains when I heard a familiar voice. "Halt! I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to go any farther!" I turned and saw a man with gray hair with a blue tint. He wore the black armor of a knight. "My name is Silas! Captain of the Knights!" He looked at Corrin and adopted a melancholy expression. "I'm sorry old friend, but I've my orders from King Garon," Corrin seemed to have no clue about what Silas meant but I knew all about Silas. I knew his mother very well and his father.....Is a close friend. I turned to Lilith who seemed overjoyed at the sight of Silas. I'm pretty sure if I hadn't held her back she would've ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. "Silas, have you any knowledge of your Father?" I asked. "No. Both my parents left me. They only left a note saying 'One day you would meet us on circumstances that are something that would be hard on all of us'. I am not the type to hold grudges, although I am very upset at them I would be overjoyed to meet them," Silas explained. This story was sad enough to bring Lilith to tears.  _I-I wanna tell him!_ I knew we couldn't risk Silas knowing what shouldn't be known.  _I'm sorry Lilith, but he'll have to wait._ I walked up to Lilith and said "Don't worry Lilith, when the time is right..." Silas seemed a bit confused at this comment. Silas then looked like he remembered his orders and yelled "DIE TRAITORS!!!!" The battle for Lilith couldn't have gone worse. She kept having panic attacks. "Stay behind me, Lilith!" I would yell in the heat of battle. Finally we confronted Silas. "I guess I can finally gauge your strength, Silas," I told him. "I've never met you before, but okay let's do this!" Silas yelled. The fight was great. Exactly what I expected from someone of his lineage. "So what did you want to tell me?" Silas asked when we defeated him and recruited two soldiers named Charlotte and Benny. I looked at Lilith and nodded. "The truth is...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've noticed I twist a lot of the actual story. There are also some things you haven't noticed in all the story's.


	13. Smash (Extra Chapter not mandatory)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Robin's POV)

I opened my eyes and saw a place that looked like a stadium. I looked around for Anankos.  _I'm Sorry Robin, I Made A Mistake. Participate And You Can Find Your Family._ I saw several others who seemed like they just woke up and had no clue where they are. I walked up to one and asked "Do you know where I am?" He looked at me and said "I don't know where we are. Could you tell me your name?" He said. "My names Robin," I replied. "My name's Link," He told me. " **Welcome, Contestants!!"** I hered a booming voice call. **"WELCOME TO... THE SMASH TOURNAMENT!!!!"** I looked everywhere but saw no one who looked like they could have a voice like that. Suddenly I was transported to a floating island with floating floors. On other person appeared in front of me. He had a red helmet with a golden bird on it. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants.  **"WELCOME OUR TWO FIGHTERS.....ROBIN AND CAPTAIN FALCON!!!!"**


	14. The Rainbow Sage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is told and Silas would have never known (Noko's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...Sorry about that cliff-hanger in the chapter before.

"Silas....You are the child of Lilith and I," I said. The shock on his face was incredible. "Wh-what? F-Father, Mother," He yelled. Lilith jumped into his arms "Oh....You have no clue how much I missed you," She said with tears in her eyes. Corrin and the rest looked just as shocked. "Um, I sorta want to know how it happened," Elise said. "Well when a man and woman love each other very much-" I began. Lilith punched and said "Not that!" I gave a look that said  _why not?_ "Okay, well Lilith and I loved each other far before the war, and the thing we are still both virgin even after Lilith became pregnant (and no one noticed). Two Astral Dragons can do a thing where the male can put his life force into the female and it makes a baby," I explained "Just so you know, this is called a 'Life Transfer' so it doesn't include any foreplay or stuff like that," I added. It felt great to get that off my chest. "Wow. I would've never known. Also, how did Lilith look when she was pregnant?" Elise asked. "I looked normal except that I looked a little bigger. It was a little frustrating when everyone asked me if I put on weight," Lilith shot an angry look at Corrin. "I was a kid!" Corrin defended. "I still need to know, why did you leave?" Silas asked Lilith and I. "We left because of the coming war," I said. "Me, Lilith, and three others accidentally started this war," I said. "We haven't any time to dilly dally. He need to continue to see Rainbow Sage," Kaze said. "Okay, let's go find this old man," I said. Silas decided to join in fighting off both armies. We walked a very long time. "Damn, this is a long walk," I wheezed. In the distance I saw a mysterious figure. My legs were giving up on me and there was still so much more to walk. Lilith was walking real slow and was sweating also real bad. "Noko....Could you carry me?" Lilith asked me. "Crap...." I wheezed. I ended up carrying Lilith. "One! Two! One! Two! Aw, Crap!" I yelled when I tripped over a rock. "Off!" Lilith said when we fell. "You okay?" I asked Lilith. "Yeah," She said. After a couple more hours we ended up a little nearer to the sage when we came across a girl. Corrin walked over to her. "Um, miss are you lost or something," He asked. "Hmph! Such youthful ignorance!" She said with enough attitude to confuse Corrin. "Wh-What?!" Corrin asked. "What do you think I am, a child?!" The girl yelled. The conversation went on a bit longer. And I didn't really care to hear the rest. I walked up the stairs and found a man with black and white hair. I walked to him and we had a talk and he joined us. So far I've gotten far with out fighting and now I had to unsheath Skofnung and fight. The fight went in a really odd way. It was like fighting shadows; there was no blood and they made no noise when killed. Corrin struck down the boss Onmyoji and we found the sage. "You must be Corrin and Noko," Rainbow Sage. "I know what you've come for. You want me to decode the message from Izana?" The Old Sage said. "The seal of Flames....Come here Prince Corrin." Corrin walked over to the Sage and Yato started to glow. There was a huge noise and a bright light, complete with a better Yato. "Woah!" Corrin raised Yato in the air and closed his eyes "His name is Alpha Yato," Corrin whispered. Skofnung then started to glow. The same happened like Yato. I heard a voice in my head that said a name. "Delta Skofnung..." I whispered.


	15. Skofnung v Yato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin and Noko have a battle that shook the planet. (Noko's POV)

"Nnnnn...." It was early in the morning and its been a day since my Skofnung has been upgraded. "Goood Morning!" Lilith said trying to wake me. And in that one day Lilith and I got a lot closer to our son. We weren't married, but Lilith always wakes me in the morning. "Oh...Morning already....?" Soleil whined. Soleil and had to share a tent because she wanted to like usual. I had an odd dream last night. I saw a boy with green eyes and blonde hair. This boy shared a stronge resemblance to Mother. I got dressed in my dread fighter uniform that I got from the Alm einherjar in Ylisse. I stuck with the Ylisse version of a dread fighter instead of Hoshido's version. I walked to my favorite nap place in the fields. When I arrived I found Lilith and Felicia sparring together. I decided to watch. I noticed Corrin lying in the fields asleep. I took out my snapshot tome, placed my head next to his and took the picture. "Heh heh," I chuckled. I was walking away from Corrin when Felicia's body flew into me. "Ow..." She said. When I opened my eyes I realized how I had accidentally misplaced my hand, and was griping her breast. Felicia looked down at my hand and screamed "Aaaaah!!! PERVERT!!!!" She then slapped me across the face. "Owwww...." I whined. Felicia slapped me hard. "Hey, Noko! Why don't you come and help us spar?" Lilith asked. "Okay! Who do I spar?" I asked. "Spar Corrin!" Felicia said. "I bet he'll kick your ass!" She added. Felicia walked up to Corrin and touched his face with her extremely cold hands. Corrin's eyes popped open. "Yah! That's cold!" He yelled. "Corrin- well we're supposed to help these two spar by performing a demonstration. "Okay, I'll go grab Yato," Corrin said. We were about to grab our weapons until Lilith said with a worrried tone "Wait a minute, you two are going to spar with deadly weapond?!" This comment attracted most of our militia to come and watch. We went, grabbed our weapons and stood in position. "Are you two ready?" Jakob asked. We nodded. "There is only one rule; Don't kill the opponent!" Jakob added. Jakob have us the signal to start. We both dashed toward each other. Corrin slashed at me first. I dodged it but got a bit of my hair chopped off. I used the strategies is learned with Mother and Grandpa Robin to try to win. I swung my blade on the flat end. Corrin was quick enough to block my blade. "Oh crap," He  whispered. This was a blade only blade only fight, so I couldn't use a tome or axe. While we were in this position I threw my blade in the air and ran to the left, and caught the blade. When I caught the blade I ran behind Corrin and struck him in the back with the butt of my blade. "Gah!" Corrin yelled when I hit his pressure point as he coughed blood. He turned and cut my scarf in half. "Hey! My Mother gave me that!" I yelled at him (I was dead serious about this). He didn't look amused. Skofnung started to glow and a rush of adrenaline ran through my veins. I ran toward the opponent and elbowed him in the chest. He didn't seem happy. It looked like the same feeling went through him as well. Our eyes glowed redder than usual. Corrin dashed toward me and said "Die..." I realized Corrin didn't have as much control as me, and now wanted to kill me. "Jakob! Get everyone away! Corrin is out of control!" Corrin transformed into the huge Dawn Dragon. I did what I could to settle him down. Pounded on him some more. He slashed at my arm, removing it. "Agh!!!!!" I screamed. "Noko!" Lilith yelled. I had a genious idea. I turned into an Astral Dragon and my arm slowly grew back.  _Reptiles regenerate limbs._ If this is the case then it applies to Corrin too. I jumped and smacked him in the head with Skofnung. He turned back into Corrin, but was even more upset. I dropped Skofnung an used Forseti. The deadly winds blew and could have killed if it wasn't Corrin it was hitting. He too pulled out a tome and when he had it out he threw Yato at me and it could have killed me if it were a little closer. I threw Skofnung as well which stabbed through Corrin's arm and stayed there. Blood leaked from his arm and his mouth. He pulled Skofnung out and transformed so it could heal. "Damn!" I hold possession of many legendary weapons including the legendary axe Vengance. I pulled Vengance out of my robe and hit Corrin's scaly head with the cold sensation of an axe. Corrin quickly turned back into Corrin and passed out on the spot. "We need some healers over here!" I yelled as I walked toward Corrin. Felicia got to Corrin faster than me. "Oh...Corrin, are you okay?" She asked. I was tired, and it wasn't even lunch time. I felt as if I could pass out and fall into a coma. "Corrin....I know that you will screw me when you wake up," I said before I fell asleep.


	16. Her Caliburn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While watching the Astral Plane with Lilith, Noko finds a girl with a legendary weapon in hand. And another suprise is included. (Noko's POV)

"Noko, Lilith. I need you two to stay here and watch the plane," Corrin told us. I find it a little odd that it always comes down to Lilith and I. "I hope I don't come back, and you've already gotten pregnant!" Elise teased Lilith. Lilith blushed deeply. "I won't..." She said. "I have a question, Corrin. Aren't you being a bit stupid leaving the guy that almost killed you, here to watch the Plane?" I pointed out. "That's true, Milord. Noko is our strongest warrior. Isn't is wise to bring him along?" Jakob asked. "No, I know what I'm doing," Corrin said. The group then disappeared to wherever. "I'll go on patrol first," I told Lilith. It was still very early, Lilith didn't seem happy waking up this early. She nodded and walked off.   _Whoosh!_ I heard a noise of something running really fast. I unsheathed Skofnung and raised it. "Who ever you are, come out now or I'll have to find you- and if I have to find you, you will regret coming here!" I yelled. This person was being smart and the person stepped out. He/She was wearing a green and brown robe. There was a glowing sword in the sheath. "Who are you? I ask that you remove your hood," I asked as calm as I could manage. The face underneath the hood revealed a beautiful woman. "My name is Domino, the wielder of Caliburn, cousin to Skofnung," She said. "How could you know about Skofnung? It's not a thing passed down in the family. It was a sword given to me by my Grandfather," I explained. "You think he just found it?" She asked. "It was passed down through both of our families!" Domino went on. "We are not relatives, the Sairentai and Yuko families have been allies for hundreds of years," Domino finished. "We just happened to be part of the Branded race, we are both of the Beorc and Laguz race." "Oh really? Show me your brand," I insisted. She blushed. "F-fine. She pulled down her robe to reveal the brand on the bottom of her left breast. She let me get a quick glance, before she quickly pulled it back up. "There, happy now," She asked angrily. "Well I expected it to be in your arm or something, but I guess I got a bonus!" I exclaimed. This didn't help my situation. She walked up and slapped me. "Pervert." This was goin to take a while. Then I thought of the million-gold question. "Why are you here?" I asked Domino. "I'm here because I want to join Corrin," She replied. "Also because of our lineage I sorta have to.....*mumble mumble*" The fact that she was too embarrassed to say this was the most intriguing. "Could you speak up? I can't hear you?" I said. "I supposed to be your retainer!" She yelled. There was a moment of silence. "That's odd. I'm a retainer to the youngest royal in Nohr," I explained. "The. I have to be your partner," She said. I didn't  know if she meant partner as in work together, or partner in marriage. I was hoping she meant the first one. "You don't mean...." I trailed off. "Yes. I mean spouse. There is another option, which is I marry one of your descendants," She said, which made me release a sigh of relief. I pulled out a golden band. "What!?" Domino yelled in question. "This isn't for you," I said. "I'm watching the Astral Plane for my girlfriend, Lilith," I said. "Today is our 17th anniversary. Today is also the day I finally propose to Lilith," I told her. I walked into Lilith's Temple, until I heard a familiar voice say "Hold it, Niko." I turned and saw a person I thought I never would again. "Anankos...." I whispered. For the first time ever Anankos pulled down for the first time. His cyan hair had several white streaks, and his eyes were emerald green. "If you want to marry my daughter, than you will have to prove yourself worthy," He said. "What? I thought I proved myself worthy all those years ago," I protested. "Lilith is asleep right now. We can fight here with out disturbing her," Anankos wasn't messing around. He meant it. "Okay." Anankos glared at me. "You don't have to defeat me, you just have to prove yourself good enough to protect Lilith," He said. "Choose your weapon of choice," Anankos offered. I pulled pointed Skofnung at Anankos "I choose the blade," I said.


	17. Astral Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noko fights for Lilith's hand in marriage. (Noko's POV)

Anankos summoned his blade. A golden sword with ancient writing on it. "Meet Goujin, the weapon that defies time," Anankos said. "Unlike Skofnung, which belonged to a king, Goujin was a gift from the gods," Anankos boasted. Anankos lifted Goujin and he disappeared. He immediately reappeared behind me and smacked with the bling side of the  blade. Domino looked at me. "You can do it!" She said to me. "Don't worry. Remember, you don't have to defeat me, you only have to prove yourself," Anankos said. I leaped toward Anankos and swumg my blade. He deflected my blade by swinging at my sword. "Hmph! You won't get anywhere with skills like that!" Anankos remarked. I remembered my training at Apotheosis for Dread fighter. I stepped to the left and then jumped to the right and then jumped to the left. I continued this process while moving toward Anankos at the same time. I stopped a t a certain point in my tracks, leaving a shadow of me in front of Anankos. He wasn't fooled in any way. He turned and punched me in the chest. "Remember, your relationship is at stake," Anankos reminded me. "You're a dragon! Use your powers!" Anankos pushed. I realized the loophole in the weapon selection. I was told to only use the weapon I pick. My dragon powers aren't a weapon as much as a skill. I transformed into an Astral Dragon and blasted other-worldly breath at Anankos. This only affected him a little. I then used my Astra skill I learned from Grandfathrr Lon'qu.  I disappeared while in front of Anankos. I then appears behind him, faster than he should be able to process. I struck in the back one time, and then Skofnung turned into Skofnung Delta, and all of my other strikes seemed to greatly affect Anankos. He caught on quickly and the next time I tried Astra he sidestepped and kicked me in the back. "Agh!" I screamed. Goujin glowed blue and then I couldn't move. "Remember, the blade that defies time itself..."  Anankos remarked. After ten seconds I was free to move. I realized that I needed to be extremely careful with Anankos. When I was free from the grip time had on me, I ran to the side. I used the hissed power I learned Skofnung had. The ability to shoot out a blast of lightning, fire, or wind. I shot a blast of lightning as big as Thoron at Anankos. He wasn't expecting that at all. The blast shot Anankos back very far. I took the time to summon fire and blasted it at Anankos. This time Anankos saw it coming, and deflected it back at me. The fire burned my shirt. I had to just tear it off because (a. It looked cool. And (b. It was on fire. I was now topless fighting Anankos. I easily learned that Anankos was immensely powerful. Anankos made some hand signs and blew into his hands. A huge fireball flew out and burned me. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" I yelled. Anankos took this distraction to his advantage and stabbed me in the arm. "Gah!" Blood was flooding from my arm. I was getting light-headed until a bright light flashed in front of my face. When the light cleared I saw Anankos with his hand raised. "I wouldn't want my daughters' bachelor to die by my hand," He said. "Are you ready to give up?" Anankos offered. "Never! I won't give up even if it kills me!" I screamed at Anankos. Anankos closed his eyes and lowered his sword. "You pass," He said. "What?" I said, confused. "You are worthy of Lilith. It's obvious you love her. And I can see what you are capable of," Anankos said. He looked at Domino. "Miss? Could you go wake up Lilith?" He asked politely. Domino nodded and walked into the temple. Lilith walked out, looking like she was just in a deep sleep. "Yes, Noko? What do you need?" She asked. I looked at Anankos and he seemed to know exacltly what I needed. He snapped his fingers and Lilith and I had nicely groomed hair as we were dressed in nice clothes. I walked up to Lilith, heart pounding. I kneeled on one knee, pulled out the ring box, and opened it. "Lilith....Will you marry me?" I asked with a face as red as the blood that was rushing through my veins. Lilith started to turn red and she started to sniffle. "Oh N-Niko...Yes! Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" Lilith jumped into my arms and kissed me on my lips. Tears flowed from her eyes. "I love you, Lilith," I whispered. Lilith then looked up at Anankos. And she looked happier than ever "Father!" She yelled as she jumped into his arms. 


	18. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every happy moment only lasts so long. (Noko's POV)

Only an hour before I received an alert in my head that Corrin needed my help. I arrived at the scene to find my rival, Iago leading the opposing militia. The only one that came with me to help was Anankos, who I had to convince to help me. "I'm only helping so I could see my son again," He says. Only a couple minutes after we arrived Prince Xander and Prince Leo came to kill Iago. "This is what happens when you go so low, to attempt to kill our most delicate sibling!" Xander yelled to Iago. I was shocked at this, Because Kamui was not important to the throne in any way, no one wanted to waste time training her, I had to train her to fight. She was really young at the time I trained her. She was a great friend to me for a long time.  And as usual she was almost killed by someone I didn't trust. "Noko! Watch out!" Anankos yelled. As a random lance flew toward me. I parried another blade as it almost hit me. After a while Laslow, Odin, Peri, and Niles joined in the fight. "Hello, Noko!" Odin yelled. "It's been so long, my old friend!" Odin yelled again. "Ah, how I've missed you so, old friend!" Laslow yelled as he skewered a lancer. "I've brought some friends!" He continued as two teens popped out from behind him. One of them was carrying a sword that was exactly like Skofnung. Peri seemed to be a bit more attached to Laslow than usual. What happened between them? I didn't care now. I needed to finally kill Iago. Anankos was fighting like he cared about the fight. Goujin was stronger than met sword I've ever seen. We wiped out the entire militia quickly. After the battle Leo, Xander, and the rest decided to join our army. When we returned to the Astral Plane and we were all healed Elise asked Lilith, "So did you get pregant?" Lilith gave a nervous smile. "I didn't get pregnant.....I got engaged," She said. She showed off her golden ring I carved out of several pieces of gold. "Congratulations, Noko! I'm so proud of you!" Laslow yelled. "Yes! I knew it would happen! You've finally sealed the deal!" Odin laughed. Anankos smiled and laughed. "Our wedding is in a month," I said. Everyone was cheering and then I put my finger on my lips to shush them and pointed at Corrin. We all looked at him kneel on one knee and say "Felicia, will you marry me?" Felicia smiled and laughed. "Yes! I will!" They then shared a romantic kiss. We all cheered. Wow. Two proposals in one day. We all planned our wedding to be on the same day. 


	19. Valla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the royals join together and stop a common threat. (Noko's POV)

"So....We just jump off the bridge?" Takumi asks with doubt. "Yes, that's it," Azura answered. Takumi winced at the thought. "So....Anyone who has already jumped off this bridge, raise you hand," Takumi yelled. A quarter of the army raised their hand. I was one of them. Takumi siad more stuff to avoid the jump.  I was getting irritated and impatient, so I pushed Takumi off the bridge. "SCREW YOOOOOOOOOOOOU!!!!!" He screamed. I then jumped off without another thought. I can already tell Takumi doesn't like me. Lilith then dropped next to me. Once we all went down I heard a few screams above me. I fell into the ground a minute later. When I opened my eyes I saw the dead body of the blonde girl. I jumped in suprise. "CRAP!" I looked down and noticed the gray pedal of a flower, and a huge blast in her armor. "Oh no...." Corrin said when he noticed the body. "Scarlet!!" Ryouma yelled as he fished to the scene. "No No No No No....." Ryouma was sweating and looked weary and angry at the same time. "Who did this?!" He yelled. "I sense a familiar presence..." Anankos started. "The sister of my lover..." He continued. A woman then appeared on the top of a floating rock. "You..." She said as she glared at Anankos, Laslow, Odin, Selena, and Me at the same time. "I remember you six," She continued. Takumi quietly activated his bow and quickly shot an arrow at the woman. She just waved her hand, and the arrow dissipated while in flight. The woman standing on a flying rock that seemed to be impossible to reach, until I noticed dragon veins that were meant to transport a person from one place to another. Corrin looked at me. "What does she mean?" He said. "I can't tell you," I said. This fight was rather confusing. We had to defeat several Vallites guarding a few dragon veins. Only the royals have the proper dragon blood to activate them. With each vein activated, the huge statue in the middle broke a piece off. We went on until the statue was completely broken. When it was I yelled "LET'S GO!!!!" Everyone ran to go teleport to the mage.


	20. On hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin escapes the tournament and goes to Nohr. (Robin's POV)

**7 Days Before....** "THORON!!!!" This tournament was challenging. When I arrived I fought a man who calls himself  Captain Falcon. He was powerful, but I came up on top. I made it through the tournament and I begged the master of the tournament to let me free for a while. He agreed, and I contacted Anankos. He brought me to a place called Nohr, -and here I am. I walked around for a while until I saw a young blue haired girl. I walked up to her and asked "Excuse me, do you happen to know a man named Niko?" She gave me strange look. "Do you mean Noko? If so, he works for Princess Elise, but they're not in Nohr right now," The woman said "Why? Do you know him?" She asked. "I do. If the man you're talking about is who I'm talking about than I'm his grandfather," I answered. She giggled a bit and asked "How could you be his grandfather? He's around 30 years old." I smirked. "My daughter married at 18, and I was there when he was born," I answered. She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah? How old are you?" I looked at her with curious eyes. "I think I'm about 40," I said. She looked shocked. "How is your grandson almost 10 years younger that you?" She asked. "By the way, what's your name, Miss?" I ask, because I'm a gentleman (and this girl was pretty hot!). "My names Flora," She answered. I said goodbye, and I walked off, looking for something to do. I also needed to find my grandsons. Ever since Lest went missing, I made it my duty to find him. And now Niko, or Noko here, is missing, and when I find Inigo I'm gonna beat his ass. "Ah....The weekly visit to calm the nerves. Too bad the one I love isn't alive anymore...." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned and saw a man who looked an awful lot like Inigo. I walked up to him. He looked as if he were trying to keep a smile, but can't. I sat next to him and ordered a drink. "Hey, is something wrong sir?" I asked. He didn't look at me. "You, have a keen eye, if you can figure that out," He told me. I asked what's wrong again. "Well, I got news that my wife was killed by someone I once knew. I can't stand the thought that she was killed and I couldn't help, or even die with her. I saw his melancholy face as he looked up at the night sky. "I know how you feel. My wife, who I was married to for 20 years, was killed by my closest friend, as was my daughter, who was killed in front of my face. Her last words were 'I love you, Inigo'." I told him. I saw his suprised face, and enjoyed it. He looked up at me. "Y'know, you look a lot like an old friend. It's funny, that girl in your story.....I think knew her," He said. Before any of us said anything I asked "What's your name, sir." I looked at me with a smile. "Sir, its only polite for on to state his name, before asking anothers," He said. I sighed and said "I'm sorry, my name is Robin." He paled. "You wouldn't be Grandmaster Robin, would you?" He asked. I was honestly curious how he knew that. "My names Inigo......My father-in-law," he said. My suprise could not be contained. I smiled. "You know, if you hadn't talked to me before telling me your name, I would've beat you'd ass to the ground." He looked a little worried for a second. He then lit up. "Hey, did you know Niko's engaged to maid?" He said. Then I lit up. I grabbed Inigo's shoulders and said "I've made up my mind. I'm coming with you, to meet Niko." He agreed and told me that unless we're alone I have to call them all Laslow, Selena, Odin (isn't that what we named Owain after?), and Noko. We then left to somewhere called the 'Astral Realm'.


	21. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon of Death, Life, and Destruction.  
> (Noko's POV)  
> (Laslow's POV)  
> (?????'s POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been busy and I had another one of those writers blocks. I swear, this will make up for all of the chapters, I didn't write! Enjoy!  
> -CW

As I was about to strike the mage, a light shined in the corner of my eye. I turned to look ad I saw a man with long spiky red hair and red eyes. He was wearing a red dress shirt with black long pants. "Hello! All of you under-developed beings! My name is Lucifer, and I'm here to kill you!" He said. A glowing red Ruby trident appeared in his hand. Lucifer stepped back with his left foot and waved his Trident. A large wave of energy blasted half the army. Only the most well trained or protected could have dodged that. I looked back to see Odin had a large black and red mark on his chest and it was gushing blood. He then passed out. "Odin!" I yelled as I tried to step toward my almost dead uncle. Lucifer suddenly appeared in front of me and whispered "I can't let you do that...." I had no time to think before he stabbed me in the stomach, with the middle point of his Trident. My vision faded until the world went black. I then felt my head hit the ground. As my consciousness left me I heard the evil cackle of Lucifer, the prince of darkness. (Laslow's POV) I could do nothing but watch as my firstborn child and my best friend lie there and bleed to death. They weren't the only ones who died. Lucifer wiped more than half of our army with just a flick of the wrist. He even killed the Mage we were about to attack. "Only a few left....Oh well. This nuisance is dead and that's all that matters," Lucifer than kicked Noko's body a few feet. My best friend.....my wife....my sons....dead. "You BASTARD!!" Corrin and Soleil screamed as they lunged to attack Lucifer. I was weak. There was nothing I could do to help. As soon as the two were about to make contact with Lucifer, he raised his hand and Corrin and Soleil were blown to the other floating rock. "We need to retreat!!!!" Corrin gasped. Just then Lilith transformed into an Astral Dragon and teleported us to the astral realm. We had just minutes to mourn until Lucifer caught up with us. As he appeared with a burst of flames he cackled. Then I had a great idea. I'll call the man who killed killed Grima himself. "Robin! You can come out now!" I yelled. Then a familiar white haired tactician ran out of my tent. "I'm ready to fight anything you have for me," He said. (Robin's POV) As soon as I came out of Laslow's tent I was faced with what looked like a mini army and a red haired man who with a Trident. "Who is that?" some of the soldiers said. "My name is Robin, Grandmaster of my country!" "Well, my name is Lucifer-" "Stop right there." A voice from te crowd said. He then stepped out and said "Lucifer, my name is Anankos. And I'm here to help you." Well...Crap. "Do I have to fight both of you now?" I asked. "No but if you beat me, than you fight Lucifer," Anankos answered. Lucifer moved to the side and watched as Anankos and I stood in front of me. "Robin you don't know what you're getting into. Anankos is much stronger than he looks," a short silver haired man said. I nodded, and Anankos said "What's your weapon of choice?" I thought about it. This man is small and most likely quick, and I'm not skilled with a sword so that's not the best choice...."I choose magic!" I said. Anankos looked surprised. "Most choose the blade. Either way I will kill you where there you like it or not," Anankos. At least if I die, I'll be able to see Morgan and Lissa again. Oh well. "Bring it, Jackass!"


	22. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Noko "dead" Robin steps in and uses the legendary Mistilteinn blade to fight Anankos.  
> (Robin's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if any of you noticed but there are clues sprinkled throughout this story and the other. I'd love it if one of you figured out the story behind this one....

Anankos glared at me, and I quickly yelled "Wait! I change my mind! I'll use a sword." Anankos raised an eyebrow. "Really? Fool."  I then pulled a mystical sword from my sheath called Mistilteinn; a legendary blade that could never break or go blunt. Anankos scoffed. "Hah! Mistilteinn? With that you could never kill me." Then an emerald sword with a gold hilt appeared in his hands. "I'd like you to meet Goujin. The sword of death." As Anankos was admiring his sword I lashed out and swung my sword. Before it made contact with him, he disappeared and struck me in the back with his elbow. I looked back at Anankos and noticed his eyes glowed with a purple aura. Shit. This isn't the Anankos I knew. Suddenly Anankos raised Goujin, and muttered something under his breath and then the ground shook. "Hey, what the hell!?" I yelled as I fell on my butt. "Then I was transported to a different place. All I could see was the marble floor. I looked up and saw Lon'qu standing in front of me. "Lon'qu? You're alive?" I was in utter confusion. The. Lon'qu raised his right hand and grinned. His dignities killing edge appeared in his hand. He sprinted at me and before I could do anything he appeared behind me an mumbled "Like always." I had only micro seconds to react before he would cut my skull open like a mellon. I did the first throng that my reaction allowed. I jumped to the side and threw a dagger like Inig- I mean Laslow taught me. Lon'qu wasn't expecting it, but he was fast enough to catch it. He smiled "I've wanted to do this forever." I've trained for longer than forty years and I could use basically any weapon of my choice. Before I could think of a strategy to beat my old friend, he threw my dagger back at me. It flew threw my hand. Blood spewed everywhere. Then Lon'qu disappeared, and a copy of me appeared. "Remember me? I'm the only one who can kill you." He raised a sword that looked an awful lot like Mistiltainn. He thrusted the blade at me and missed. Then something happened. I was faced with a man with gray hair with a purple streak by his eye. He had aqua blue eyes. Then another man appeared. This one had cyan hair and purple eyes. The one with gray hair was wearing a black ninja suit with a red scarf and had a whith handkerchief with a bow hanging out of his pocket. The other was wearing what looked like my robe, but his was blue and gold. "Hello, Robin. We've come to tell you something," The gray haired one said. "Wh-what?" He shushed me. "Don't ask questions. All you need to know is that You, Niko, Lilith, Corrin, and two young maids will awaken in Ylisse; your "home" kingdom." The one with blue hair said "Just so you know, we pulled you five out of that mess, and the three dragons will try to find you. Stay hidden and don't draw attention to yourself."


End file.
